mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Aufpasser-Pony
Das Aufpasser-Pony ist die siebzehnte Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweiundachtzigste der Serie. Apple Bloom versucht Applejack zu zeigen das man nicht dauernd auf sie aufpassen muss. Inhalt Die Entscheidung Apple Bloom ist ganz nervös weil ihre Familie über sie berät. Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle, die ihr beistehen, versuchen sie zu beruhigen, mit eher kleinem Erfolg. Da wird die Entscheidung verkündet. Apple Bloom ist jetzt alt genug um Allein zu Hause bleiben zu können. Die Freude ist groß. Daheim allein Kurz darauf hilft Apple Bloom ihren Geschwistern beim Packen, sie sollen nämlich Kuchen in abgelegen Dörfer liefern. Granny Smith fährt zu einem Verwandtenbesuch. Kurz vor abfahrt gibt Applejack ihrer Schwester noch eine Liste mit hilfreichen Tipps, z. B. Die Suppe im Kühlschrank vorher aufwärmen. Kaum ist ihre Familie außer Sicht bricht Apple Bloom in Jubel aus Besorgt Unterdessen macht sich Applejack zusehends Sorgen um Apple Bloom und kehrt um. Was Big Mac zwar nicht für gut hält, doch lässt er seine Schwester ziehen. Zu Hause Nach der Hausarbeit tut Apple Bloom was ihr gefällt, wie ein Buch lesen. Überschutz Apple Bloom tanzt gerade auf dem Küchentisch als Applejack plötzlich rein kommt, Sie hat sich solche Sorgen um ihre Schwester gemacht das sie umgekehrt ist. Vor Schreck fällt Apple Bloom runter und stößt dabei den Tische um der ein Chaos anrichtet. Damit sieht sich Applejack bestätigt das sie auf Apple Bloom aufpassen muss. Um ihrer Schwester zu zeigen dass das unnötig ist will Apple Bloom die Suppe aus dem Kühlschrank hohlen und reist dabei versehentlich dessen Inhalt raus. Jetzt legt Applejack erst richtig los. Sie bindet ein Kissen an den Rechen, setzt Apple Bloom eine Schutzhelm auf, hängt Fangnetze unter die Apfelbäume, montiert Stützräder an die Schubkarre, macht das ganze Haus Babysicher und setzt ihrer Schwester einen Schutzhelm auf den Schutzhelm. Der Plan Jetzt reicht es Apple Bloom und sie zieht Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle zu rate. Bei der Lagebesprechung entdeckt Apple Bloom die Kuchenladung die Applejack hätte abliefern sollen und beschließt es Selbst zu tun. Damit Applejack nicht merk das sie weg ist, ziehen sich Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle Apple Blooms Schleifen an und tun so als ob sie ihre Schlafende Freundin wehren. Beim klettern aus dem Fenster rutsch Apple Bloom ab, aber landet zum Glück auf einem Staple Heuballen der fast an ihr Fenster reicht. Tatsächlich funktioniert's bis Applejack am Bett laut überlegt das sie Apple Bloom wohl doch alleine lassen kann worüber Scootaloo sich etwas zu laut freut und alles auffliegen lässt. Wo ist Apple Bloom? Jetzt müssen die Fohlen die Karten auf den Tische legen. Nach dem man Rarity verständigt hat die zwei zu übernehmen müssen, fragt Applejack Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle ob Apple Bloom irgendwelche Ausrüstung dabei was die zwei leider verneinen. Sofort macht sich Applejack auf ihre Schwester zu retten. Der Flammengeysirsumpf Später hat sie den Flammengeysirsumpf erreicht und verliert die Karte an eine Stichflamme. Zu allem Überfluss läuft ihr auch noch eine Chimäre über den weg, die Kuchen und Fohlenfilet liebt. Apple Bloom kann sich den Angriffen des Monsters erst mal entziehen und schafft es den Kuchenwagen in einem Gebüsch verschwinden zu lassen, wird aber jetzt in die Enge getrieben. Applejack zur Rettung Da taucht Applejack auf und setzt die Chimäre gekonnt außer Gefecht. In Sicherheit hält Applejack ihrer Schwester eine Standpauke da holt Apple Bloom den unversehrten Wagen aus dem Gebüsch. Applejack ist beeindruckt das Apple Bloom es allein soweit geschafft hat. Versöhnung Zusammen bringen die Schwester die Kuchen zum Zielort. Wo Applejack ihrer Schwester nochmal Klarmacht dass ihre Idee völlig verrückt war und versichert ihr das wen sie alle das nächste mal verreisen müssen sie Apple Bloom getrost alle Aufgaben überlassen würde. Zum Schluss gibt es eine große Umarmung. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 13:50: Der Flammengeysirsumpf ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Die Braut des Prinzen von 1988. *Z. 15:51: Der Schlangenkopf der Chimäre hat die selben hypnotischen Augen wie Kaa im Disneyfilm Das Dschungelbuch von 1967. Navboxen Kategorie:Vierte Staffel en:Somepony to Watch Over Me es:Una Poni Para Cuidarme pl:Lekcja samodzielności ru:Пони, которая присматривает за мной